


Even Robots Need Blankets

by ypsese



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Kissing, Bumblebee (2018) - Freeform, Country & Western, Falling In Love, Feels, Love Confessions, Mechanic! Reader, Other, Robot Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: A mechanic scores a huge deal with a rusty old Camero. The deal, unfortunately, didn't say anything about a giant robotic alien.





	Even Robots Need Blankets

❁

The humid weather was burning deeply into (Y/N)'s dawn tinted cheeks, melting away the oil and grease stuck in her hair.

It's too hot to even think. Dust covers the hard soil, prickly grass sways back and forth in the warm winds and (Y/N) can feel trickles of sweat running down her neck.

On a small a small estate with burnt out trees was a cottage. One bed one bath with a shed out the back. (Y/N) worked all day and all night in that shed repairing and scrapping old cars for a living.

Today she had the fan cranked up to the maximum level. Wearing some stitched up jeans and a tank top. It was too hot to be doing anything, but if she didn't get this car done by the deadline she'd lose the cash up.

The wind picked and dust was blown into (Y/N)'s face. She coughed and spluttered as she stood up from her work pile, grease covered her singed fingers and was slick across her face.

(Y/N) felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket, the noise scared her so much she slammed her head against the centre console of the car she was tearing apart for scraps.

"Ah shit," she hissed, fumbling around to find her phone as a lump started to form on the back of her head.

Originally (Y/N) bought the car to repair and sell for a custom job. But when she realised that the vehicle had more cons than pros, she tossed that idea and ripped it apart.

(Y/N) rubbed the back of her head as she straightened her back and dug into her jeans.

"Hello?" Was her croaky response as she answered her phone.

"Hey (Nickname), You're gonna love what I found roundabout near Randy's place!"

(Y/N) blinked as she wiggled herself out of the torn up car. She ran her hand through her ratty hair and soothe the pulsing heat on her forehead.

"Hold on," she groaned, trying to think in the musty space of her shed. "Is it another one of those crapshoot motorcycles? Milly, I told you I'm not doin' that anymore."

(Y/N) sighed as she dusted off the remaining dirt from her shorts and went inside to get a glass of water.

"Nah doll! Jasper found— and get this— one of those vintage high'ly modified 1967 Camaro's, mint custom black paint and yellow racin' stripes!"

(Y/N) eyes went wide and she tossed the remaining water into her sink and snatched her keys off the side bench.

"You're kiddin'," she murmured. Her whacked-up dinky ute was already stretched up for towing and she felt a giddy smile spreading across her face as she responded.

"No way Jasper found a pearler like that!" She exclaimed as she doubled each of her veranda steps and raced towards her car.

"Randy was purrin' with laughter when he heard that Jasper had found it on his props— you know in the outback sheds that are raided with snakes and spiders?"

"Yeah yeah," (Y/N) said excitedly, her keys jingling. "Can I come down and get it now?"

"Yeah, why'd you think I was ringin' dumbass, get over here before Randy changes his mind, you know he's got that crush on you~"

(Y/N)'s face wrinkled in annoyance and she sighed as she slammed her ute door shut and fumbled to get the keys in the ignition.

"That is fan-fucking-tastic Mills," she mused as the ute roared to life.

"Yeah, Jasper thought of you when he saw the wheels, he was babblin' bout how this was going to pay off those college loans of yours hipity hopity!"

"Mills you're a goddess," (Y/N) squealed as she peeled off onto the road, her ute trailer rattling against the rocks and dust.

"See ya when you get here, honey." Mills hung up leaving (Y/N) to bounce around in the driver's seat, overly excited to get her hands on a Mustang.

❁

(Y/N) was back from Randy's in under an hour tops and she had to say; the car was a real beauty and slick like a Camaro. Although she hadn't said much to Randy for his efforts, she couldn't wait to get home and park this baby in her garage.

When she slowed into her driveway, she made sure to back up her trailer into the spot near the shed and next to the water supply so she could hose the car down; it was covered in crap.

(Y/N) quickly got out of her car and yanked the sheet of the back of her trailer, the dusty old car sent a big mushroom cloud of dirt into the air and she wheezed, waving her hands around.

"Whoo-whee! You sure are a pearler!" (Y/N) cooed as she ran her hand over the rims and bubble tires, the radio inside made a whirring sound like a symphony of enjoyment and she shrugged it off; it was an old car, it was bound to have some glitches.

"I'll give you a nice wash before I park you in the garage." She said as she backed him off near the hose, (Y/N) got a bucket of soapy suds and a semi-clean sponge, and she swore she heard the car whistle as she came back in a singlet.

Splashing the water across the windscreen and hood, she crouched over the grill and started to put real elbow grease into the paint job to get every single speck of dirt off.

(Y/N) then washed the entire car over with the hose on sprinkle. She repeated the cycle; wash, rinse, repeat until the car was squeaky clean and sparkling.

"Now you're lookin' sick!" (Y/N) clapped her hands as she dragged her hand over the hood and inspected the pad of her finger, there was no dirt but the car was a little wet still.

Nevertheless, she parked herself on top of the hood and leant down on the windscreen, relaxing her skin against the freshly cleaned cold metal. The car purred to life beneath her, like a hungry lion and (Y/N) didn't even react, she just thought she was imaging things.

The sun tickled at her skin and she sighed, resting her head against the windscreen wipers.

" _I feel good~_ " The radio started sparked to life and she leapt in her skin at the loud music that started to play. (Y/N)'s eyes snapped open and she spun, knees slamming against the hood of the car as her hands pressed against the glass.

(Y/N) stared incredulously at the car as she watched the radio gauge flick up and down, playing a surprisingly clear resolution of James Brown's, 'I Feel Good'.

(Y/N) clambered off the hood, her legs slick with water as well as her hair, eyes narrowing as she stared.

"Well ain't that a cool quirk," (Y/N) murmured as she picked up the bucket and sponge and put them back inside. When she came back out, her eyes were drawn to the moon peaking through the thick leaves of her willow trees.

The sunset was rippling in thick layers of orange, yellow and fiery red, swirling and swarming together in the sky like a light show and she stared for a moment before the radio in her Camaro stirred to life yet again.

" _And when I get that feeling~_ " (Y/N) looked over towards the car, her (E/C) eyes widening, she stumbled on her feet as she raced towards the car, a smile cracking her features as a soft laugh escaped her.

" _I want sexual healing._ " She made it over to the car and ripped the door open and plopped herself down. The radio quieted at her appearance and her lips turned down in a pout as she listened to the whistle of night birds.

(Y/N) jumped in her skin as another song started to blare through the speakers. (Y/N) laughed, eyes growing wider as she leaned forward in excitement. But before she could even start babbling in excitement, the radio went dead silent and the lights inside the car crackled before turning off.

"What in the world..." (Y/N) smoothed her hand over the wheel, completely bewildered.

❁

(Y/N) opened the car door and slide inside on the hot leather, she sighed into the upholstery and placed her wrist on the wheel as she took in everything it had to offer.

It smelled like gas, machine and leather along with a sweet smelling bumblebee air freshener. (Y/N) grinned, flicking the little bee charm spinning from the rearview mirror. Her finger traced the disco ball and the bumblebee as she hummed in appreciation.

"That's just adorable," She said as she shifted in her seat and pressed her toe to the accelerator while she was in reverse. She slowly drove the car in, backing it off carefully as she made it to her work station.

"You sound like a purring kitten, it's gorgeous." (Y/N) mumbled to herself, running her hands across the glove box. The radio whirled in excitement again and she stared incredulously as her thumb swiped over the centre of the steering wheel.

(Y/N) grazed her thumb over the rusty metal and a strange insignia appeared behind the dirt and grime. (Y/N) sat there for a second, mouth open and body frozen before she squealed in joy, scrambling from the car.

"There is no fuckin' way!" She shrieked as she threaded her hands together over her mouth.

"You're one of those heroes! An Autobot!" (Y/N) exclaimed and the car whined at her realisation. (Y/N) watched as the car's flap hissed and whistled and a strange electronic noise shifted through the air as it transformed.

It was a revelation to watch the wheels and mechanics get absorbed and morphed in front of her eyes. Black and yellow shifted into a giant humanoid figure with innocent electric eyes.

"Woah," (Y/N) murmured, stepping back a bit. The transformer crouched down to eye level and she blinked at him, staring intently, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't.

"What's your name?" (Y/N) asked gently. The Autobot whirled in excitement and leant back, parking his rear on the concrete, the wheels on his shoulders reconfiguring.

" _Well Ma'am—My name is—Bumblebee!_ " He used different radio stations to speak and her eyes went wide with awe and something inside Bumblebee's circuits pulsed.

"Nice to meet you Bumblebee! May I call you Bee?" (Y/N) inquired and the robot made a happy whirl in response making her smile.

"So Bee..." she's scratching the back of her head, trying to think of something to say. "Why were you hiding in Randy's farm? Someone after you or something?" She joked at the yellow bot making his wing like doors flatten against his body, almost like a sad puppy.

" _Optimus Prime—informed the—Autobots—to hide from the world—some humans are—hunting us._ "

"Yeah," (Y/N) murmured. "There's some sorta number we're supposed to call when we see one of you." She thrummed her fingers against her desk, tools and scraps littered everywhere.

" _Are you going to—turn me in?_ " He asked with a sad tweet and (Y/N)'s eyes widened.

"No no, I'd never do that," (Y/N) promised, placing her hand on his forehead interface. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Bee tweeted happily. " _God rains down—Angels from above—Hallelujah._ "

(Y/N) felt her cheeks tingle with a blush and of course, the Autobot noticed and he whizzed with wonder and excitement.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" She threw her arms wide, a great big smile on her lips.

❁

It was the day after (Y/N) had found out about Bumblebee's identity and they had only spoken a couple times throughout the day; when she washed his hood and cleaned his upholstery and when she was doing up another car.

Otherwise, they didn't really speak that much and she understood why. Bumblebee was an Autobot, hiding for crimes he hadn't committed, he was probably worried about his friends and his leader; Optimus. (Y/N) had watched the news and read many articles about the Chicago war.

Sometimes (Y/N) would watch from her house as Bumblebee shuffled around inside her garage, she could faintly hear the sounds of bashing and clanging, but she never worried because every day when she went in there, it was spotless.

Eventually, she grew enough courage to go into the garage with her lunch, just to talk, nothing else. She figured it would be less awkward if they got to know each other, no matter how odd the circumstances were.

"Hey Bumblebee, do you mind if I eat lunch with you?" She hums as she sits down on her wheeler chair and places her soft drink on her metal desk. The Autobot whizzes with delight. (Y/N) watches as he transforms and moves closer to her.

"So I figured if you are gonna stay here for a while that we should get to know each other...yeah?" (Y/N) said as she kicked her legs up on her desk and glanced at him.

" _That sounds—like a plan—darling._ " He said and she blushed and nodded her head.

"Well okay Bee, you tell me everything about you and I tell you everything about me."

❁

"Hey Bee, darlin' pass my screwdriver will ya?" (Y/N) said. She was on her knees, deep behind his centre console, hands fiddling with his peddles.

She had been working on him for weeks, fixing his wounds and replacing the broken metal. Bumblebee had attempted to explain the fights and wars he'd been in, and his friend Sam, but it was difficult to understand him when he spoke with other peoples voices. (Y/N) even offered to repair his vocal system but he claimed that it gave him more style.

" _Bubble butt, bubble, butt._ " (Y/N) heard Bumblebee's radio start to blast and her eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks, ears burning red in embarrassment.

(Y/N) watched as one of the little hands Ratchet had installed years ago into Bee's system came from one of the air conditioner vents and reached for her toolbox. He grabbed her screwdriver and made a whirling sound to notify her that he had collected her tools.

"Thanks, Bee." She mumbled as she reeled back and took the tool from his robotic hand. Diving back down she finally fixed all the cable rivets and the brake peddles.

"Okay, I'm done." (Y/N) smiled and clapped her hands as she sat down and sighed into the seat, grease covered her skin and she felt Bee reverberate like a kitten beneath her.

" _Because I'm happy!_ " Bee buzzed with excitement and she couldn't help but giggle as she started to collect her tools.

" _Thank you so much—beautiful (Y/N),_ " He said her eyes went wide and she bit her lip and looked down, the fading blush from her cheeks lighting across her face again.

" _Whoowee~ That's two—blushes—in under ten minutes—I'm on a roll today!_ " (Y/N)'s eyes stretched to their limit and her mouth was sewn shut in embarrassment, heart rattling.

Was it weird to have a crush on your car? Because if so, she was a little fucked.

❁

"Bee, try an' hit that target from 'cross the barnyard yeah?" (Y/N) said as she stood next to the large Autobot. She watched the robot set up his blaster cannon and stare at the wrecked car.

Then he braced his feet in the ground and shot a burst of yellow lasers. The car exploded into hot flames and (Y/N) cheered excitedly and hugged Bee's leg.

He froze and stared down at her with his innocent blue eyes. Bumblebee felt his circuits whirl at the adorable look across (Y/N)'s face, he felt himself swell with pride and he crouched down and took her into his hand and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Bee, that was amazing! You're amazing!" She sighed as she leant on his head, legs swinging lightly back and forth. The Autobot felt his spark start to pulse in his chest and he made a strange whining noise.

" _You—(Y/N)—are the person I care about most—amazing._ " He said and she blushed and smiled at him, hands running back and forth on his rusty paint.

❁

(Y/N) heard Bumblebee's radio blaring from her garage and she groaned and rolled over in her sheets. Her hair was a tangled mess of damp locks sticking to her hot skin and she sat in her bed for a moment.

The music continued to play.

Eventually, she rolled out of bed and tossed her sheets into the laundry as she stormed off to the bathroom to shower the sweat out of her hair.

(Y/N) made sure to put a bathmat down as she relaxed under the fresh spray of her tank water. Her eyes were closed in bliss as sweet silence filled the void of her small house, but then she heard the distinctive sound of Bumblebee transforming and her eyes widened.

Twisting the taps of her shower, (Y/N) scrambled from the shower and grabbed the nearest towel, she wrapped it around her chest before sprinting out towards her shed. Bumblebee was sitting underneath a tree as the radio played, bopping his head to the music.

Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth, stomping over to her robot companion. (Y/N) stared wide-eyed at the yellow Camaro, he stared back at her, equally surprised.

"Bee, what are you doing?" She hissed, damp hair clinging to her back. Bumblebee felt his spark shiver as he looked at her innocent but angry expression.

" _What are you—doing darling?_ " He asked in return, gesturing to her half-nakedness. (Y/N) blushed and waved her free hand at him.

"I know that the garage is a bit cramped and you need your freedom, but what if someone sees you? You could be sent away and I would never see you again!" (Y/N) exclaimed and the Autobot's music was cut short and he stared at her, soft whirls of guilt pulsing through his body.

Bumblebee made a sad tweet noise. " _I'm sorry._ "

Bee leant forward, his large hand coming down and a single finger running across her head like he was petting a small animal. (Y/N) froze up as his large finger dragged down her cheek to her chin. She held her breath as he got closer, a dismally long breath escaped her and she felt her legs shudder.

"I don't want you to leave Bumblebee...you're like my best friend." She reached forward and placed her palm on his head, hand dragging across his features.

" _I don't want to leave—either—(Y/N)._ " He spoke, his voice whirring softly between radios. A smile broke out on (Y/N)'s face and she kisses his cheek before running back inside to get some decent clothes on.

❁

"Hey (Y/N)?" She heard the distinctive chirp of Randy's voice and she looked out her kitchen window. Her stomach dropped unhappily as she watched the douche park on her grass.

Anger bubbled in her stomach and she gritted her teeth as she put her glass cup and empty plate in the sink.

"That man has no regard for lawn maintenance."

(Y/N) made her way out to the veranda.

"What is so important that you had to park on my grass Randy?" (Y/N) snapped as she slipped on her dirty converses and stormed down her patio steps.

"How's that vintage Camaro goin' huh (Nickname)?" Randy asked, completely ignoring his question. (Y/N) narrowed her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest, very annoyed.

"He—I mean, it's over there." She pointed to Bumblebee who was quietly watching underneath her willow tree. Randy whistled happily, strutting his way over to Bumblebee.

"Well, would you look at that! Man, that car was a pearler after all. You put a lot of work into the old thing didn't ya?" He asked as he ran his hand over Bee's hood, (Y/N) gritted her teeth and nodded her head.

"He ain't old, he's pretty." She said with a wink and Bee's tires turned out towards her, making her grin.

"Yeah, what you goin' sell him for baby?" (Y/N) cringed when he called her baby, trying to swallow down the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Suddenly the radio crackled to life as Randy came around to her side and pulled a pathetic excuse for smoulder.

" _Fuck you, fuck you very, very much~_ " (Y/N) burst out laughing and clutched Bee's side mirror as Randy still tried to advance on her.

"I think somethin' is wrong wid' ya radio." Randy said as he kicked the side of car.

"Hey!" (Y/N) hit him on the shoulder. "Don't kick my car, dick."

Randy stared at her and (Y/N) clicked her tongue at the unbelievable look that spread across his face.

"Baby, why you gettin' mad for?" (Y/N) stepped back as he moved closer to her and then, Bee's side door sprung open and hit him right in the Johns, Randy's eyes bugged and he seemed to swallow his tongue.

" _Move bitch, get out the way._ " (Y/N) lost it and laughter came from her lips like an explosion.

"You're a freak!" Randy cried out, holding his groin as he scrambled back to his car, got in and blasted down the driveway.

"Thanks, Bee, you're the best!" (Y/N) kissed the side mirror, her jaw aching from smiling so much.

❁

Weeks with Bumblebee changed to months, months of endless laughter and enjoyment. Sometimes it would get serious. Bumblebee would watch the news and check the radio feeds for movements on the Autobots and human involvement.

So today, to lighten the mood. (Y/N) thought that a little stroll down to town couldn't hurt. After all, the outback roads had a speed limit of 100 miles per hour, and that meant that she could really drive, or in this case, Bee could drive her.

"Bee, ya wanna go for a drive today?" (Y/N) asked as she clambered down the steps of her porch, his keys dangling in her hands. The Camaro revved his engine and turned his wheels out in excitement.

" _We could just run them red lights~_ " A song crackled to life through the radio system she laughed as she slid into the driver seat, spine soothing against the chair.

" _Your back sore darling?_ " He asked in a full sentence and (Y/N) opened her once closed eyes with a wild grin on her face.

"No darlin' I'm just sweatin' up a storm right now," (Y/N) said and then an instant flush of ice cold wind touched her face and she sighed.

"You're the best Bumblebee." (Y/N) slurred with pleasure and Bee felt his digits spark and his mechanics start to pulse, something he hadn't felt in a long time, if he were to go by the world wide web's answer, he would define this feeling as love, and or sexual attraction.

"Okay Bee, we can go wherever you want." (Y/N) said as she placed her hands over the steering wheel. Bee purred with delight and revved up a little more, excited.

When she slammed her foot on the accelerator Bee roared out of first gear and tore down her driveway and out the gate, she took her hands off the wheel and watched as he turned left away from the city and cut through the road, buzzing with excitement.

(Y/N) cranked the window down and stuck her head in the hot winds, trying to get some heat off her skin, her body was bent over and Bee could feel the pulsing of her heartbeat as her chest pressed against the side handle of the car door.

" _Hey little Porsche, I wanna try ya._ " (Y/N) laughed as the radio started to play and her eyes tried to captivate every single detail around her as they rushed past in a blur.

"Oh my lord Bee, this is amazin'!" She chorus's as her hair is caught in the wind, trees of every kind crossed her eye in the rugged landscape, passing cars and birds, staring in awe at the various colours passing her gaze and the vicious speed they were cruising at.

But despite the fun trip, her skin was hot like bricks and when Bee started to slow, as he veered left into the midst of a small forest. (Y/N) felt her skin burn with sweat and her heart thrum.

"Bee...I'm sorry, but I'm on fire." She gasped and the Autobot made a swirling sound and the middle console opened up and a burst of cold air brushed over her. (Y/N) spluttered, sinking into the seat as she steams in her own skin.

" _(Y/N)—take off some—clothes, you're going to get—heatstroke._ " Bee chirped and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks.

"I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable Bee." Was her terrible excuse.

" _I promise it won't sweetheart._ " He hums and she doesn't need another invitation as she hooks her tank top by the thumbs and pulls it over her head, flinging it into the back. (Y/N) shimmies out of her shorts before she puts her feet up on the dash as Bee parks underneath the cool shade of hundreds of trees.

Bee feels his spark skip slightly in his chest as he stares at her in her underwear, unconsciously his engine starts to shake and a soft purr rakes through the engine.

(Y/N) closes her eyes and relaxes into the leather with a sigh, licking her lips as the whistle of wind tickled her skin. Her thoughts were brought to her stammering heart, how vulnerable she felt around the bot.

Her skin started to dry out, her pores cooling down as Bee fluctuated the fresh air from his systems down on her neck. (Y/N) groaned in her seat as her hands come to brush up and down the glovebox until Bee starts purring.

"Bumblebee?" She yawns and his radio sparks to life and he whirls with excitement.

" _Yeah—Darlin?_ " His engine whines as they look over the yards and yards of wildflowers.

"I love you, Bee." He can feel himself grinning as the words slur from her mouth. He was sure she wasn't all in her head, too dazed out to even think that what she was saying could have awkward repercussions.

" _I love you too, darlin'_.'" Bee says, humming happily.

  
❁

 


End file.
